Let's have a breakfast
by naudreyteampancakes
Summary: During the finale of s3 of Haven, things changed and Nathan manage to also jump into the barn with Audrey and Duke and instead of being traped in it during 27 years, they got sent 3 months ago, at the Grey Gull. And while this was happening, Peter, Olivia, Walter and Lincoln were working on a prototype of teleportation, and when Walter tested it, they got sent in Haven,at the Gull.


**Title:** Let's have a breakfast

**Ships:** Naudrey (Nathan/Audrey), Polivia (Peter/Olivia)

**brOTP:** Nathan/Peter, Nathan/Duke, Peter/Lincoln,

**Ratting:** K-T

**Summary:** (YOU HAVE TO READ THE SUMMARY IF YOU DON'T YOU WONT UNDERSTAND THE STORY) During the finale of season 3 of Haven, things changed a little bit and instead of letting Nathan alone on the ground, he manage to also jump into the barn with Audrey and Duke. And instead of being traped in it during 27 years, they got sent 3 months ago, before all of this happens, at the Grey Gull. And while this was happening, in Boston, Peter, Olivia, Walter and Lincoln were working on a prototype of teleportation, and when Walter tested it, the four of them got teleported in Haven, Maine, exactly at the same place where Nathan, Audrey and Duke arrived.

**Autor's note:** I had to do this because it has to be done (I also was influended by a post on tumblr (Nope, two)) and it's been a while that i was thinking about it so here it is! Im also sorry because I know I make a lot of grammar errors and I try to correct the most of them and I make a LOT of effort, I really do! and it's not always easy. So, have fun reading this! I do not own Haven or any of it's characters, they belong to syfy, the writers etc,etc,etc.

**Influenced by:** two magical posts both coming from **kalamac **(THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. By the way, Thank you for these awesome posts even if they've been posted months ago) (If you wanna see them, go on her **tumblr**, search on her page with the tag '**fringe**'; they're at **page 9** ;))

... ... ... ... ...

''What the _hell _just happened?''

Audrey, Nathan and Duke were standing just in front of the Grey Gull. The place was desert and apparently, it was Taco Tuesday -as they could read on the board right in front of them- and Audrey was really confused about what was going on.

"What about the meteor storm? It seems so calm and peaceful and..." Nathan looked at himself; No more injuries, no bullets. "What the fuck happened?"

"Don't know. Maybe we passed our time in the Barn and when we came out it was finish. I-I really have no clue about what's going on." Audrey was too lost to think and to see that Nathan actually did followed Audrey in the Barn and so did Duke. But Duke made her come back from her thoughts.

"Uhh, guys I know that we all want to understand what the hell hapenned but we are actually not alone over here."

Nathan and Audrey turned around and were now face-to-face with four strangers. There was one woman, blonde, long hair, tall and she wore a black suit. She looked like an F.B.I agent. There was also three men with her; One seemed old, very old and wore a "sarot". "Must be a scientist." Audrey thought. The others men were more young. Around her age and Nathan's.

Olivia, Peter, Walter and Lincoln were right standing in front of Audrey, Nathan and Duke and none of them even moved. They just gave each others interrogative glares, asking themselves who the hell were the people in front of them. After a moment being like that, Olivia finally talked. She asked the old man:

"Walter, where the hell did you sent us?"

"I'm gonna be absolutely honnest with you Olivia, I have no idea. The machine wasn't supposed to send us far away we should have been sent in front of the school."

"Well done Walter. Now were trapped in the middle of nowhere." Peter said, looking away.

"Um, in fact it's not the middle of nowhere because there's civilisation. Look. There's three adorable people looking at us." Walter replied almost giggling.

"Speaking of wich, who are you people?" Olivia asked Audrey.

Audrey took a step front and told Olivia who they were.

"My name is Audrey Parker. I work for the Haven PD and this is Nathan Wuornos, he's my partner and the Chief of police, and this other man is Duke Crocker. He's our friend and the owner of the restaurent behind us, The Grey Gull."

"Good to know. And where are we? Exactly?" Olivia continued.

"Haven. In Maine." Duke replied.

"Haven? _In Maine_?!...So you did transported us in the middle of nowhere!" Peter said turning on Walter.

"Hey! It's not the middle of nowhere!" Duke started."Well maybe a little bit and I gotta admit that it's not the best town in the world but...hold on a sec', what am I talking about and who are _you_ first because you're the strangers around."

"I'm the special agent Olivia Dunham, I work with the F.B.I in the Fringe Divison. We all do. This is Walter Bishop, a brilliant scientist, and his son, Peter, and finally, this man is Lincoln Lee. He works with the F.B.I like me. We are from Boston and we suddenly appeared here because Walter decided to test his...teleportation machine with all of us."

"Teleportation machine?..." Nathan looked at them even more interogatively now.

Audrey let came out a short laugh. "F.B.I? From Boston?! Again? Haha! That's funny.."

"Pleasure to meet y'all." Duke said waving at them.

"Oh, the pleasure is for me!" Walter said very happy.

Peter seemed to not really care about it and also seemed to not feel well. So he just interrupted them. "Yeah it's a pleasure for every one and it is very awesome but I don't know about you guys but i'm starving."

Nathan looked at his phone and seemed surprised. "Yeah. Could be normal. My phone says it 10 AM."

"Oh! Let's have a giant breakfast! Do you have cereals?" Walter was a little bit too happy about it. It almost made laugh Olivia and Peter.

"What if I make pancakes?" Audrey asked turning her look to see a smile on Nathan's face.

"What about waffles?" Duke said.

"Do you have bacon?!" Peter and Lincoln ask exactly in same time, then looked at each other.

And then came the turn of Olivia: "I'll just take toasts, if you don't mind."

"Don't forget the coffee! We need a _lot_ of coffee." Nathan said.

"You know what?" Audrey asked again," Let's do what he said. Let's have a giant breakfast all together." Audrey turned around on Nathan and Duke and continued:" We could think about this whole barn thing and it'll help try to understand what happened to us. I'll go make some pancakes upstairs and also talk with this Olivia. I wanna know more about her and her guys. In the meantime, you go talk to these men, inside the Gull." She stopped few seconds, took a deap breathe and, now with a smile, she finally said "I'm so happy I didn't lost you both."

She turned again on the Boston gang and asked Olivia:

"Hey, would you mind to come with me while I make pancakes? You could make your toats and the boys would learn to know each others and do bacon, waffles and whatever else they want."

"Sure."

"Follow me."

Olivia followed Audrey as she was going upstairs. Once they entered in Audrey's appartement, Audrey told her where the food was and went search it. Olivia already had put some bread in a toaster and Audrey was about to start making her pancakes when she suddenly just didnt make any move. It's like if she had a deap thought on the moment and after few seconds, it's like if this thought came out from her mouth.

"I never heard about a "fringe" division in the F.B.I."

"You work with the F.B.I?"

"Not anymore but yeah, in a way I did."

"Why did you stoped?"

"I had my reasons. Let's say that it became more personal than proffesional... But like I said, I never heard about a fringe division. So were you lying or does it really exists?"

Olivia crossed her arms and leaned on the counter. You know, when it's like someone's gonna tell you a very long and complicated story?

"There's things, strange events, _really_ strange events, that happened in Boston."

"Ha! So it's not just over here, is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I'll explain to you later. Continue, you were talking about strange events?"

"Yeah, well, it started back in 2009. And since that time those things just went weirder with the time. Never anything like that ever happened and nobody had no idea of what to do and I was on the first case. I heard talk about a scientist, says it was a kind of Doctor Frankeinstein. Apparently he knew about those things going on and he was my only chance to get some answers. But he was in jail, sort of, and the only way to talk to him and make him come out of it was to convince a member of the family to sign the papers and take care of him, and the only person that still exists, still alive, is his son, Peter. It was hard to convince him but I finally manage to do it and since that day, the Fringe Division in the F.B.I exists."

Toasts came out from the toaster and as Olivia started to eat them, Audrey continued the discussion.

"Woa. Ok but, when you talk about weird things, strange events, what do you mean? Do you have any examples?"

Olivia swallowed what she was eating and then, gave her many examples:

"There was a kind of drug that a man took and if he stopped he'd become a kind of monster, another man tried to make her daughter come back to life with weird ways, I can't even explain them! There was also a man who's pain was contagious, another crazy scientist that, for live, took possession of my body for like a week and Peter had to come into my dream to come pick me up and make me come back in my body. Oh, also, one that I had to deal with many times: Polymorphs; it's like people but they're not people. It's more things that can stole someones apperance but they gotta kill the person, then deguise themselves like them...One of my best friend, once before, got killed by one of those. His name was Charlie and I didn't even noticed something was different with him. One day, we just went in a secret place that we've been told that the polymorph who we were after was hiding here and he went alone look for it and while I was looking for it on the other side, it killed him. It change its apperance for Charlie's and throwed him in some kind of fireplace. It stayed with me two weeks, more or less, I can't remember exactly. And during all this time I never, ever thought my Charlie was long gone... It's been almost three years of it and I still feel guilty about it."

Then Olivia stoped. She was looking at the ground, her eyes were empty. Audrey just so felt bizarre. Her story seemed so familiar to something she lived, but what again?...

_Oh, yes._

_"Audrey, Hush."_ She remembered.

The Skinwalker, Arla, who had killed her psychiatrist and best friend, Claire. When she found out that Claire wasn't Claire anymore it was too late and Audrey remembers the guilt she felt that moment. And just like Olivia, she still feels guilty today.

"I know how you feel." She said.

"How could you? Unless some psyco serial killer would've taken your best friend apperance for days you wouldn't know how I feel!"

Audrey locked her look on Olivia, who was looking right into her eyes with some sort of sadness and anger, shrruged and nodded and gave her the sassy look. Olivia couldn't believe her.

"How could it be true?"

Then it was Audrey's turn to tell her story.

"There's things that you need to know about this town. I know I can trust you, or I can try, because you've lived through this kind of weirdness and crazy stuff too. So there it is; in this town people have the ability to do things, like really crazy and unbelieveble things that you couldn't even think about. Those events are called Troubles, and for some reasons that I still don't know, i'm the only one immune to the troubles. In the city, almost everybody, if not everybody, has a trouble. Of all the people that i've known who has those afflictions, there was a woman who affected the weather with her feelings, a man who could send people in a different timeline than ours thinking that they'll be more in security or because he remembered them from another time, a little girl that could make people do whatever she wanted them to do, a woman who was a human teaser, someone who could make people see their worst fears, a woman who could predict your death if you touched her, another man who was in a coma and that, for survive, put everybody inside the city in his coma and woke up, taking their lives and had to return in his coma, deathfull coma, to make everybody else wake up, sisters who could make people come back from the death but only before sun set, another man was his house, litterally, and I could continue like this for hours. These people are called Troubled, that's how we call them and in this bunch of people, there was a woman who's affliction made her skin drop off and she had to kill people to use their skins, she wore them like a suit and burns the bodies so police couldn't know they had been skined first. And this woman was after me and my son and to get to me, she had to get inside my circle of close people. She started with a woman who has been abducted like me to get close to me, then a detective of police from Boston, to get information about my son and finally, she took my shrink who was also my closest friend to be the more closest person to me. It seemed so her that I didn't even took a closer attention. Her name was Claire and I still can't believe that she's really gone. I feel guilty about it because apparently, the skinwalker, Arla Cogan, had been wearing her skin for days, and I never figured it could've been her... Now, do you believe me if I tell you that I really know how you feel?"

Olivia almost couldn't believe what the woman in front of her just told her. It seemed so unreal but then so possible. Afterall, she taught herself, Real is just a matter a perception, right?

"Well, I gotta admit it's kind of incredible... I never thought something like this could ever happen to someone else, especially because of the matter of weirdness. I mean... What is this town?"

"It's a town definitely not like every town, you can be sure of that."

"Yeah, think I had figured that part out."

"So! Did others events like this happened to you? I mean, in your personal life?"

"Hell yes it did."

"I'd love to heat that. Afterall it's not like if it wasn't a routine for me, right?" she chuckled because of the sarcasm of that sentence and continued. "You know what? I think pancakes can wait few minutes. I'm sure the guys are talking too. And I also think I finally found the perfect person with who I could talk with about my life and it would seem almost normal."

Olivia smiled and replied."Yeah, and _you_ know what? I think we think the same way, you and me."

They both laughed and went in the living room, talking again about their complicated lives.

... ... ... ... ...

"Ok guys, please don't mess up with the furniture, i'd like it to stay clean once you'll go."

Duke, Nathan, Lincoln, Peter and Walter entered in the Grey Gull and they all took a seat at the bar, exept Walter who went in a corner of the piece looking at the various pictures.

"So what you guys wanna eat? I can make anything you want." Duke said.

"Like we said, we'll just take bacon." It was the first time Lincoln talked. Finally.

"Bacon for misters from Boston, what about you Officer Grumpy?"

Nathan gave one of those looks when he knows that he meant _just shut up._

"Ooookay nothing for you. I'm gonna make some waffles and bacon, someone's coming with me?"

"I'm coming with you!" Lincoln shout.

And so, Duke and Lincoln went in the back of restaurant, preparing the breakfast. Walter was enjoying all the pictures of people on the wall while Peter and tried to start a conversation with Nathan.

"So...what's your name again?"

"Nathan. Nathan Wuornos. What about yours? I forgot it."

"Peter Bishop."

"He's my son!" Yelled Walter happily.

"Yeah, i'm his... son." He looked away a while and then quickly came back on what he was saying.

"Anyway, um, so, apparently your the chief of police?"

"Yeah."

"Hmhm... And... Does this town have many criminals or problem?"

"You really wanna talk about this? Because my cases are quite specials and unbelievable. I'm sure you've never heard about something like that before. So i'm asking you again: Are you sure you wanna talk about that?"

"Well yes. If you don't suggest anything else. Also, if we talk about this , well, i'd know what i'm talking about."

"What do you mean?"

Peter placed his chair then he could be really in front of Nathan and started his serious talk.

"Let's say that back in Boston, I lived quite some specials adventures. Maybe as special as yours."

"Do you have anything more specific maybe?"

"You mean examples?"

Nathan nodded. "That could be start."

"I'll take the one I had to deal with the more in my life. It's also the most unbelievable of them. I'm just gonna describe it and you'll try to guess it."

"As you like."

"Ok, so it started because my REAL father-other long story-wanted me back in his world, and when I found out that Walter wasn't really my father I was a little bit-let's say angry at him."

Nathan interrupted him. "You though your father then you found out he wasn't your real father either? Hmpf, I sure know like hell how it feels trust me. Whatever, keep going.''

Peter nodded and continued: '' So I followed my real father in his world, thinking that i'll get my real family back. What a stupid idea it was. Once I was on the other side-litterally-I found out that my father didn't wanted me back as a son, but actually as the "cure" for our worlds. Then Olivia and Walter came on the other side too, to save my life, and we came back home. But we've been sent back with the wrong Olivia..."

Nathan had this look that says everything but What. The... "...What the_ fuck_ are you talking about?"

"Wait, I didn't finish, the best part is coming. So, we've been sent back with the wrong Olivia, but I thought it was the good one and we were pretty close, like a lot, and then..."

... ... ... ... ... ...

"...And then, Peter meet another version of me, hook up with her and got her pregnant."

"Hey, Nathan did that too!"

"Alternate Universes?"

"Time travel."

They both laughed, they weren't really sure why. Maybe just the irony or sort of sarcasm that was going on between these two. It was good to finally talk to someone who could understand all you've been through, with and the weirdness implicated.

"Time travel? I've never experienced that! How has he been sent back in time and how far?... And how could've he meet another version of you?"

"It was a troubled man who first, sent Duke in the past and then, when we wanted to help him, Nathan got sent back with him. It was back in 1955 and about the other version of me... Oh my, I can't even explain it myself. It's just too..."

Audrey tried to search the appropriated world for this situation but nothing came out of her mouth. She just sighed and and looked away and her look ended up on the clock, saying it was now 12 o'clock.

"Oh _shit_!"

"What, what's going on?"

"It's 12 o'clock! We've been talking for now two hours now and neither pancakes nor coffee has been prepared!" Audrey almost yelled.

"Oh fuck, time goes fast over here!"

"We better hurry up, i'm sure the guys have been waiting for us during all this time."

"Go!"

Audrey and Olivia ran to the kitchen and while Audrey make her pancakes, Olivia did coffee and prepared another bunch of toasts for her. They've never been that fast in their life.

... ... ... ... ...

"So you have a son with Audrey but an Audrey from the past, Sarah, if i'm not wrong, and this son have been trapped in a barn during 27 years, and the reason why he and Audrey doesn't ages through time it's because that _barn _kind of restore them and keeps them alive and cycle goes on and on and never stops for Audrey exept this time, now, because the barn has been destroyed?"

"Yeeep. Did you know that you're the only one to who I explained that story and understood it?"

"Really? Well it's not surprising. That's even more weird than my Alternate Universe story. And just by the way, what are doing Lincoln and Duke. Cause it's been a while now we're waiting for them."

"Same for the girls. Maybe they got to chat about their life too."

"Yeah, it wouldnt surprise me."

"We let them 10 more minutes and we go look for them, deal?"

Nathan smiled and nodded.

"Deal."

... ... ... ... ...

"And here you softly switch of side the slice of bacon to make it soft and delighfuly delicious."

Lincoln was giving cooking advices at Duke for baking bacon. And he coudlnt believe it: The guy really knew how to cook bacon like a chief! He tasted a slice of it and and explosion of taste happened in his mouth.

"Man, I don't especially like bacon but THIS bacon is awesome."

Lincoln, flattered by this let escape a proud "Well, thank you." with a smile.

"We're almost done with the bacon and the waffles. Would you go tell the guys it's almost ready?"

"Sure!"

Lincoln almost got away when he thought about something. He wasn't sure of it but, now that he and Duke seems to be good friend, he could try to ask him, see how he reacts.

"Duke, can I ask you just one last thing?"

"Sure, anything."

"Do you love this Audrey?"

Duke took a deep breathe and suddenly was fallen in a thought... A memory.

First, Arla.

_"You love Audrey, don't you? At least admit it yourself..."_

Then Jordan,

_"Both you and Nathan... In love with with a woman neither of you could have. It's almost...Sad."_

And finally Nathan.

_He could see it in his face, in Nathan's face, how desesperate he was, how destroyed he could be that the only woman he ever loved was going away. And all this was happening in front of him. And then Nathan saw it too. Something in Duke's tone. Something in his face. This look._

_"You're in love with her too..."_

_Duke couldn't hide it anymore._

_"Yeah."_

_He finally had to admit it._

"Why do you ask me that?"

"I wanted to know that's all."

"There's nothing to know and this is none of your bussiness."

"Ok, ok. It's just that I wanted to know if you could have been through that same thing I lived..."

"Wh...what do you mean?" Duke wasn't sure anymore about what Lincoln was talking about.

"I can see that Nathan is also in love with Audrey and she is in love _with him_. The looks they gave each other talking about making pancakes...There's definitely something going on with these two." He took a break and continued but this time talking about HIS life."Olivia... I love her. But, she belongs with Peter. He sure is kind of my friend but knowing that i'll never be with her because they already are a couple... It makes me sad everythime I ever think about it. Somehow in my mind i'm always telling me that somewhere in this universe-or maybe the other-i'm gonna have my Olivia and I'm finally gonna be happy with her. I think you wanted this too with Audrey."

"...yeah."

They made one of those jump when they heared Audrey yelling.

"Guys! We're coming with the pancakes, the coffee and some toasts! Prepare some tables!"

''Seems like this conversation will have to wait..'' Duke ended going to the bar with a basket of waffles.

... ... ... ... ...

They all came in the main room of the Gull, stick 3 tables all together and placed all the food on them. Everybody took a seat and started to eat their favourite meals. We could hear Peter and Nathan talking about the relation they had with their respective father, Audrey and Olivia about the different versions of themselves and how funny it was that absolutely everyone of them as a breakfast food for favourite meal and Duke and Lincoln were secretly talking about the girls and Walter was just enjoying his cereals. By the end of the brunch-wich finally ending up at 14h- they all cleaned up, as Duke asked, and said their goobbyes.

"Hey you know, if you wanna talk again we could call each other! I'll give you my cell number."

"I'll give you mine too. We didn't finished out conversation, i'm sure you still have a lot to tell me about all your experiences."

Olivia chuckled. "So do you!"

"Hell yes, I could talk about my "lives" during days and I wouldn't have finished to talk about it." Audrey admited.

"I can't wait to hear that."

They exanged their numbers and then came the turn to Nathan and Peter.

"Man, what a complicated life you live."

"Tell me about it." Nathan had a strange impression of déjà vu. "But you gotta admit that yours is not less complicated, right?"

"Sure! Exept I didn't messed up my timeline with the time space continum or whatever."

"But you messed up two universes."

Peter agreed."That was a good one."

Nathan nodded and right after he went by the side of Audrey an so did Peter with Olivia. The only people missing their goodbyes were Duke and Lincoln. It was brief but it was enough.

"Good luck with your Olivia."

"And good luck with your Audrey."

They shook hands and Duke rejoined his friends.

"How are they gonna go back to Boston?" Audrey asked.

"I called Dwight. He supposed to transport them where they belong. Talking about him, he's right there."

Dwight arrived and the Fringe Division gang waved at the Haven people as they were going in the car. Walter didn't really had special goodbyes to say so he just yelled a "Farewell my friends and thank you very much forthis delicious breakfast!" and jumped into Dwight's car. They saw them dissapearing and by the time they were gone.

"Well'' , Nathan started, ''what a special morning it was."

"Yeah...Most of it, I find it weird that I have a lot in common with someone else than my others persona."

"And I find it funny that a guy could finally understand all the stranges stories i've been through cause he have been through same."

"And I think it's awesome that I have Lincoln's receipe to make delicious bacon."

The three of them laughed.

And God it was good to laugh again for real.

They all find someone with who they could talk to and this was a really good thing cause afterall the misery they lived, talking to someone who could understand each of them personaly was the best thing that could ever happened for the three of them.

It was the most perfect breakfast they have ever had.

And they've already planned to do another one with them.

_Soon._

THE END


End file.
